Kingdom Hearts: Lovely Blood
After Master Xehanort was struck down by Sora all of the worlds went into peace...for only about a few days. Story The story revolves around the new character Zack a 16 year gothic boy suffering from depression. At the beggining of the game he finds himself in Dive into the Heart where he finds out about the keyblade and meets an old friend. Will Abrisch who died in a car accident in dec. 2011. He tells Zack to stop being depressed or bad things will happen. Then Zack awakens from his dream in the middle of class, the bell rings and he sees a couple holding hands. This is what triggers his depression and no matter what even when Will came all the way to his heart just to tell him not to he gets depressed anyway. He sits on a bench in the hallway where a girl just about his age and style went up to him. She starts flattering him and asks him out. This girl's name is Alice. After school the sky turned red and a black and red monster (that looks similar to Darkside) comes down and starts destroying the world. A man in a black coat comes in and tells Zack that if he's able to defeat the beast the world will stay safe. If not than it will be swallowed by Darkness. He takes the bet and loses. The Monster makes Zack faint and the world was swallowed by darkness. Zack wakes up at Traverse Town where he meets Liz who lost her memory after her own world was destroyed. Eventually Zack finds out about the Loveless Shadows which are running around the worlds and the Heartless take Zack's side in battle for no reason at the moment. After going to 7 worlds Zack ends up at Destiny Islands where he meets Riku. Riku tells Zack that "Sora's legend has ended but your's has just started". Riku gave Zack his old doodle book he used to carry around in eighth grade. It had pictures of the Loveless Shadows in it leaving the only explanation that the loveless shadows came from Zack's heart. For more of an explanation Riku sends Zack to the Mysterious Tower. Yen sid tells Zack the truth about Alice. That she's Kairi's Heartless. That's why the Heartless want to protect her and help Zack. She is like family to them and Zack is in love with her. Alice just finds out she's a heartless during Zack's long journey. Mickey joins Zack on his return to Spring Grove to pull it out of Darkness and defeat the hooded man. When they finally return they encounter Alice with one of Zack's friends, Dani. After talkin for a while he fainted in pain seeing the man in the coat unhood himself and call himself Break (short for Heartbreak). He was also from Zack's heart like the Loveless shadows, a mysterious force let him free. Zack's heart is full of holes and gaps which made it even easier for Break to escape. Break feels all of Zack's anger, sadness, and other emotions and knows the truth about them. Zack set himself free after he defeated the monster that he lost the bet to Spring Grove with. Break told him that he would be at the high school so blinded by anger and rage he ran to the school along side Dani, Alice, and Mickey. When they enter the Gynasium they see eight thrones similar to the ones in The Castle That Never Was. In them were 7 of Zack's friends and a mechanical claw took Dani and trapped her in the seat. It turns out that each friend is based off a different emotion felt by Zack. They were the 8 hearts of emotion. Dani Golden - Sadness (sense she broke his heart more than any other girl) Isaiah Crespo - Jealousy (sense he always has girls all around him) Lizz Angell - Love (sense this was the second girl to break Zack's heart but he still feels something for her) Matt Shivley - Fear (not afraid to get into a fight and get ugly about it) Alexis Gotwalt - Anger (Zack and her don't talk all that well this is the emotion Zack thinks she feels the most) Ryan Erhie (Ozzy) - Humour (Even when sad or mad he always knows how to have a good time) Angelique Heiner - Happiness (Zack and her walk after school when they can and there ws rarley a time they hated each other) Bay Kopp - Pain (even after Dani told Zack she was lesbian she dated one of his closest friends which may I remind you is a guy and lesbians date girls. Zack almost killed himself because of them) A giant rotating blade came from the ceiling to slit all of their throats at once so Break can have them all. Zack tried to save them but failed and ended up getting his face covered in blood. With all 8 hearts of Emotion Break open the door to a world called Lanes of Depression. Zack used his keyblade to go inside and go after him. Alice and Mickey stayed out. Zack went inside and found out it was the inside of his heart infested by Loveless Shadows. He seeing a figure of a bald man who keeps trying to whisper to him "Hello...Vessel" He keeps saying but he ignores it and goes after Break. When he's at the center of his heart and see Break fighting Will who is weilding the Keyblade. Break said to Will that he felt an essence of keyblades in the 8 hearts and sent him into darkness. Zack decided to finish off Break once and for all. He defeated Break and he put all of the hearts back inside the friends and used a curaga spell to bring them back to life. He used the keyhole of Spring Grove to restore it. The next day Zack is sitting next to Alice as she asked "What if something like this happens again?" and Zack told her "Then they should know how many allies we have and grabbed er hand and kissed her. The End. Worlds and Characters Spring Grove *Zack *Alice *Ryan *Dani *Bay *Angelique *Matt *Lizz *Isaiah *Alexis *Jessie (MCP) *Harley (MCP) *Chriqssy (MCP) Traverse Town *Lizz (Forgotten: a JR103films movie) *Tyler (Forgotten) *Alexis (Fogotten) *Faith (Forgotten) *Danny (Forgotten) *James (Forgotten) *Kristina (Forgotten) *Micheal (Forgotten) *Emile the Janitor (Forgotten) *Cloud *Sephiroth *Yuffie *Leon *Tifa *Aerith *Cid There will also be worlds based of Holes, Smart House, Sky High, Kim Possible: So the Drama, A Goofy Movie, Nightmare before Christmas (the video game sequel), and even Southpark as a third party rep. for Comedy Central Desitny Islands *Riku Mysterious Tower *Yen Sid *Mickey *Donald *Goofy The Lanes of Depression *Break *Will Abrisch *Master Xehanort *Loveless Shadows *Zack's Past self Category:Games